stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
Battle
battle – A conflict you initiate during the executing orders segment of your turn. Two types of battles can occur: ship battles (which may also involve facilities or the Borg Ship dilemma) and personnel battles (which may also involve Rogue Borg). (“Personnel battle” is synonymous with “Away Team battle” or “Away Team or Rogue Borg battle.”) The following rules are common to both types of battles: *You may initiate battle only during your own turn. *You may attack only cards which you do not control, unless a card or rule requires or allows you to attack your own cards. (The Borg Ship dilemma and Rogue Borg are considered self- controlled.) You may attack an opponent’s ship or facility even if you have intruders aboard. *You may attack only cards which are present with your cards (for personnel battle) or at the same location (for ship battle). Personnel and Rogue Borg are present together if they are on the same planet, ship, facility, or site. Ships, space facilities, and the Borg Ship dilemma may attack other ships or facilities in space, or planet facilities, at the same location. Landed ships may not attack or be attacked unless a card specifically allows it. *Each of your non-Borg Affiliation ships, facilities, or Away Teams that wishes to initiate an attack must have a leader present (if playing Borg Affiliation, each must have a Defense icon personnel present instead). A leader is any personnel with Leadership skill or any OFFICER. Each ship or facility must also have at least one personnel of matching affiliation aboard (which may or may not be the leader). If the facility is a Nor, the leader and matching personnel must be in Ops. *No other actions can occur during a battle unless they are a valid response or suspend play, or a card specifically allows them. For example, you cannot beam personnel off your ship during a battle without a card such as Emergency Transporter Armbands. *When a battle is over, all cards involved in the battle are “stopped". If a properly initiated battle (or “attack”) is cancelled, prevented, or nullified (e.g., with Hugh or I’m a Doctor, Not a Doorstop), all cards involved have still participated in a battle and are “stopped.” *If your opponent attacks you, during your next turn you may initiate one or more counter-attacks against any or all of your opponent’s ships, Away Teams, facilities, crews (if you have a way to beam through the SHIELDS), etc. which are still at the location of the opponent’s attack, regardless of the form of the original attack. (You may bring additional forces to the location.) When you counter-attack, no leader or Defense icon personnel is required and no affiliation restrictions apply. Your opponent, on his next turn, may then initiate his own counterattack, and so on. Counter- attacking is always optional. A counter-attack is a new battle, not a “continuation” of the previous battle. Non-battle cards – Cards that kill personnel or damage and destroy ships do not constitute a battle unless they specify that they include a battle or attack involving your opponent’s personnel or ships, or Rogue Borg or the Borg Ship dilemma. For example, destroying a ship with Romulan Ambush or a Nemesis icon is not a ship battle; tossing a personnel out an Airlock is not a personnel battle. A dilemma such as El-Adrel Creature, which “attacks” your personnel, is not a battle.